PIOLIV
by azhelic
Summary: "...Pioliv..." /"Kyaaaaaaaaa!"/ BRUK/ "LUCY! My second fic :D


**~** PIOLIV**~**

* * *

Hai... ketemu lagi dengan author Jadul ini :)

Ini second fanfic dari Azhel loh...

Oh ya Gomen ne untuk para Reader yang nunggu First Fanfic Azhel " **Ai no Maho** "

karena berapa masalah negara yang harus Azhel urus (?) jadi molor Sangat, sangat, sangaaaaat lama!

tapi sekarang Azhel lagi lanjutin kembali Chp 3 nya kok, mumpung libur! Doa kan Azheli ya agar Ai no Maho selesai dengan cepat dan bagus ^_^

Ok lah lanjut aja ya...

seperti biasa Azhel mengaharapkan komentar, saran, dan kritik dari fic ini, karena Azhel yakin fic ini masih jauh dari sempurna :)

* * *

**Fairy Tail hanya Milik Hiro Mashima Sensei**

**but**

**Hoshi no Maho hanya Milik Azhelic**

**Piring kali ini NALU**

****** Buanyak miss typo, GAJE, Gak nyambung, Salah ketik, alur kelamaan, banyak dialog, ah pokoknya banyak deh!**

* * *

**Tahun XXIIV di Island Maho**.

**Lucy**, seorang **Pioliv** (pemilik sihir ganda) berusia 18 tahun yang baru saja bisa menguasai sihirnya. Gadis berambut blonde ini tengah berusaha kabur dari **Zeref** seorang penyihir hitam yang menginginkan kekuatan **Hoshi** yang tertanam di tubuh Lucy untuk menguasai Island Maho dengan sihir hitamnya.

Dalam pelariannya Lucy tak sengaja menabrak **Natsu** yang sedang pertarung melawan bandit-bandit pasar, karena di anggap menghalangi jalan. Lucy pun terpaksa jadi ikut bertarung melawan bandit pasar tersebut karena menghalangi jalannya. Ia mengeluarkan salah satu sihirnya yaitu sihir kabut miliknya sehingga anak buah Loan tidak bisa menemukannya. Natsu yang penasaran, mengejar lucy dengan indra penciumannya yang kuat itu dan memintanya bergabung dengan serikatnya yaitu Fairy Tail.

.

Lucy tak pernah mengatakan tentang jati dirnya yang sebenarnya pada Natsu, stelah masuk serikat Natsu tanpa ada kesepakatan yang jelas, selalu mengatakan bahwa ia dan Lucy adalah tim. Dan Sekarang, tepatnya 3 bulan setelah kejadian itu.

Kini Natsu perlahan membuka kamar Lucy dan langsung berlari mendekati Lucy yang masih tertidur diranjangnya. Kemudian Gray lalu Erza menyusul masuk dan langsung duduk dimeja belajar Lucy. Gray dan Erza adalah anggota serikat Fairy tail juga, mereka sudah seperti saudara karena selalu bersama-sama. Dan kali ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka berjabung dengan Natsu dan Lucy dalam kerjaan meraka.

" Hah…. Dia masih tidur, kenapa dia tak pernah mengunci pintu kamarnya? "ucap Natsu sambil naik ke ranjang dan berbaring disamping Lucy yang masih terlelap.

"(=_=) hei hei hei… kenapa kamu ikut berbaring Natsu…? " ucap Gray yang tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan teman anehya itu.

Kenapa aneh? Ya Gray, si penyihir Es ini selalu men-Cap Natsu dengan sebutan ANEH, itu semua karena rambut Natsu yang berwarna Pink secara alami. (* sama, Azhel juga setuju dengan Gray kalo yang itu! Itu sebabnya mereka jarang sekali akur, beruntung Erza selalu bisa menenangkan mereka berdua, yang sudah pasti di kepala Natsu dan Gray mendadak ada telur besar akibat pukulan Erza.

Usia Erza lebih tua 1 tahun dari mereka, serta sikap tegas,kuat, tenang, berpikir dingin, dan sangat patuh terhadap perintah ketua Fairy Tail tail, membuat dia sangat disegani oleh para anggota yang lain bahkan anggota yang lebih tua darinya pun segan dengannya. Penyihir yang dijuluki "Ratu Fairy Tail" ini sangat mengagumkan bukan hanya dari fisik yang cantik, namun karena kemampuan sihinya yang mampu menghasilkan seribu pedang sangat luar biasa.

"Ini sudah siang, cepat bangunkan dia…!" Tegas Erza dengan wajah yang tampak agak bosan sambil memutar-mutar vas bunga milik Lucy di tangannya

"Terserah aku kan! Lagi pula ini menarik" sambil melihat Spidol milik Lucy ditangannya, kemudian senyuman Natsu berubah menjadi cengiran yang menakutkan, pertanda ada ide aneh dari Natsu.

'_hah… anak itu benar-benar sulit diatur!' _Rutuk Gray dalam hatinya yang memperhatikan tingkah natsu.

" Hei, kau sedang apa Natsu?" Tanya Erza yang sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan Natsu

" Sssssstttttt…..!" Itulah jawaban Natsu sambil menggambar sesuatu di wajah Lucy.

Yup, seperti itulah Natsu, pengguna sihir Api yang tidak kenal rasa takut, tidak pernah mau mendengarkan perintah orang lain bahkan perintah dari ketua Fairy maho yang tak lain adalah kakeknya sendiri, dan dia hanya melakukan apa yang dianggapnya menarik, korbanya sudah pasti Lucy.

Sementara itu, Natsu yang sibuk menggambar wajah Lucy, melihat ada sedikit gambar di leher kanan belakang Lucy yang tertutup kerah baju. Natsu lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan perlahan untuk memastikannya. Sedangkan Lucy yang masih tertidur ternyata sedang bermimpi, dia dikejar oleh anak buah Zeref, diapun berlari dan bersembunyi kedalam rumah tua ditengah hutan. Jantungnya berdetak tak menentu karena rasa takutnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah suara muncul dari arah belakangnya, dan berkata " akhirnya aku menemukanmu..." Lucy memejamkan matanya sekuat tenaga, tangannya gemetar serta jantungnya pun berdetak dengan sangat kencang. Namun sebuah tangan menyentuh pundaknya dan Lucy pun berteriak dan bangun dari tidurnya dengan kening yang sukses menghantam kepala Natsu secara tiba-tiba.

"Aaaaaakkhh….sakit sekaliii…..! kenapa tiba-tiba bangun, hah! Aduh~!" Ungkap Natsu yang duduk sampil mengusap-usap keningnya yang mulai bengkak akibat insiden tadi

" Aaaw….. aduh sakit sekali~! ( mulai sadar ) eh?, kamu yang kenapa ada di ranjangku…! Eeekh…Kau ini, cepat turun! ". Ucap Lucy yang kesal sambil cemberut melempar bantal-bantal yang ada di dekatnya dan menengok kearah Erza dan Gray dengan tatapan terkejut, ia baru menyadari bahwa tak hanya Natsu yang berada didalam kamarnya.

"AHAHAHAHA…HAHAHA…Wajah mu, AHAHAHA…." Seolah tak ambil pusing dengan omelan Lucy, Natsu tertawa sambil memeluk semua bantal yang dilempari Lucy. Ia benar-benar puas dengan karyanya di wajah Lucy yang menurutnya sangat Lucu dan menarik.

Begitu pula Gray dan Erza yang menahan tawa dengan menutup mulut mereka. Menyadari ada yang tak beres, Lucy langsung mengambil kaca kecil di meja samping ranjangnya. Dan terkejut melihat ulah natsu yang menggambar wajahnya.

"Akh, wajah ku~~…Eerrrrrgghhh…..NATSUUUUU…..!". Sambil mengepal tangannya erat-erat. Wajahnya merah tanda emosinya sudah sampai puncak dan siap meledak.

"Sudahlah Lucy, cepatlah mandi dan sarapan. Kita akan segera berangkat" kata-kata Erza membuat Lucy seketika mengilangkan semua emosinya menjadi sebuah kebingungan.

"Eh, berangkat? Memangnya kita mau pergi kemana Erza? ".

"Kita punya pekerjaan dari keluarga Tetsuma. Dan kalau berhasil kita akan dapat hasil yang besar! Jadi kita akan segera pergi ke kota Tetsuma" Tutur Erza dengan tenang namun tegas.

"Kita berempat?" Tanya Lucy lagi sambil membersihkan wajahnya dengan tisu

" Yup, karena tidak ada pekerjaan lagi yang tersisa dan hanya tinggal kita berempat ^_^ " Jawab Gray dengan Gaya sok kerennya

'_hah… benar, anggota di serikat ini seperti ikan piranha! Begitu ada pekerjaan langsung di serbu habis! Yang tidak kebagian, akan menganggur atau bergabung dengan anggota lain' _Dalam hati Lucy.

Lucy pun segera mengambil pakaiannya dan pergi ke kamar mandi, saat di kamar mandi Lucy melihat dari cermin gambar yang berada dileher belakangnya itu dan saat menyentuhnya, gambar itu bersinar. Gambar itu adalah lambang Pioliv, sebuah gambar Bintang yang dikelilingi oleh bintang-bintang kecil yang melingkarinya. Setiap Pioliv memiliki lambang yang sama, namun jenis sihir dan letaknya berbeda-beda. Kebanyakan dari Pioliv digunakan oleh kalangan atas untuk maksud tertentu, namun ada juga yang hidup secara normal. Dan di Fairy Tail yang mengetahui Lucy seorang Pioliv hanyalah Mavis, ketua Fairy Maho.

.

.

"Hmh….. bagaimana cara menghilangkan lambang ini? Aku sudah bosan harus bersembunyi terus…. Apa suatu hari nanti lambang ini akan hilang? " Ucap Lucy dengan Lirih sambil memandangi lambang tersebut. Matanya memncarkan kesedihan yang mendalam, sampai tanpa terasa bulir bening itu pun mengalir dari kedua mata Lucy.

.

.

.Setelah membersihkan dirinya dan sarapan, Lucy dan yang lainnya segera berangkat menuju kota Tetsuma. Diperjalanan Natsu selalu mengeluh tidak ada hal yang menarik untuknya.

"Uunngghh… =.= membosankan! Apa tidak ada hal yang menarik? " celoteh Natsu yang memainkan tangannya di kaca kereta, tanda kebosanannya tingkat tinggi.

"Kau ini berisik sekali ! apa tidak ada kata-kata lain selain itu !" Bentak Gray yang kesal dengan sikap Natsu yang tak mau diam

" Huh…! menyebalkan ! " Natsu bahkan tak tertarik beradu mulut dengan Gray

" Sabarlah, Sebentar lagi kita akan memasuki daerah Tetsuma…" Ucap Erza sambil melihat peta yang diberikan Oleh Mavis.

"Erza, kenapa nama kotanya sama dengan nama Keluaga Tetsuma?" Tanya Lucy yang penasaran

"tentu saja karena kota tersebut adalah milik keluarga Tetsuma" Jawab Erza yang tenang

"HAH!?" Itulah reaksi dari Lucy, Gray dan Natsu bersamaan

'_W-wah…. Keluarga yang sangat kaya ya… !' _Lucy Sweetdop

"Lalu apa pekerjaan yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Lucy kembali pada Erza

"Katanya Kita diminta mencari sebuah Boneka kesayangan milik Putri keluarga Tetsuma, Bahkan mereka berani membayar mahal hanya untuk itu ".

"Hanya sebuah Boneka? Padahal keluarganya sangat kaya, kenapa tidak minta dibelikan yang baru? " Lucy mulai berpikir ini ada yang aneh.

"Entahlah…, Nah… kita sudah sampai di Stasiun Lorenst. Setelah ini kita naik kapal kecil dari sini, lalu mengikuti aliran sungai ini maka kita sudah sampai di kota Tetsuma". Tutur Erza dengan seksama.

Meraka pun segera menaiki kapal kecil yang dimaksud, sambil melepas lelah mereka pun bersandar di badan kapal, Gray bahkan sudah tertidur pulas disamping Erza

Sedangkan Natsu "Lucy, apa kau bawa sesuatu yang menarik ?" Sambil membuka tas milik Lucy.

"Tidak ada…, Hei! Kenapa langsung membuka tas ku ?!" omel Lucy yang melihat tasnya sudah berpindah tangan.

"Eh, kamu bawa buku ? buku apa ini? " Sambil berbaring dan membuka bukunya dan lagi-lagi mengacuhkan omelan Lucy

'_Ekkh… menyebalkan! anak ini seenaknya saja!' _Umpat Lucy dalam hatinya

" Itu buku tentang macam-macam sihir… jadi kita bisa mempelajarinya.. "

Saat ingin menerangkan lebih lanjut pada Natsu, ternyata dia sudah tertidur pulas dengan buka di tangannya.

"Hah… sepertinya buku adalah obat tidur paling ampuh untuk membuatnya diam! " Ucap Lucy Sweetdrop sambil mengambil bukunya dari tangan Natsu. Tanpa disadari Erza memperhatikan dua sejoli ini (?)

"Lucy, selama tiga bulan ini bukankah kamu selalu bekerja dengan Natsu, bagaimana menurutmu? ".

"Sejak bergabung dengan Fairy Tail, aku tidak pernah kebagian pekerjaan, dan Natsu selalu meminta ku ikut dengannya… " raut wajahnya mendadak suram

" _Sebenarnya aku lebih pilih menganggur dari pada ikut dengannya, Tapi kalau aku bilang tidak mau ikut, dia pasti bertanya terus kenapa kenapa dan kenapa? Hah… aku tak bisa bilang kalau aku takut nanti akan bertemu Zeref dan anak buahnya.. _( T~T )_…..". _Dalam hati Lucy

" kau pasti sangat repot ^_^ " komentar Erza dengan senyum ramahnya

" =.= begitulah…"

* * *

Kapal mulai mendekati daratan dan dari sana terlihat kota yang sangat luas dan ramai. Lucy dan Erza langsung membangunkan Natsu dan Gray. Mereka pun berjalan memasuki kota yang besar itu. Dengan Erza dan Gray memimpin jalan didepan Natsu dan Lucy.

"Wah…. Kota sebesar ini milik keluarga Tetsuma ?! "Sorak Lucy yang kagum sambil melihat di sekelilingnya.

" ^_^ kau masih tak percaya ya..? " Tanya Erza

" Ng! " Lucy menganggukkan kepalanya

Sementara itu mata Natsu tak lepas melihat-lihat seluruh kota guna mencari sesuatu yang menarik untuknya. Dan tiba-tiba langkah Natsu terhenti.

"Nah… ikuti aku, aku sudah menerima peta rumah keluarga Tetsuama dari ketua. Ini daerah yang asing untuk kita, jadi kita tetap harus bersama. Betul 'kan Gray? ".

" Yup! Apa kalian mengerti? ( menengok ke belakang, tapi Lucy dan Natsu sudah tak ada ) EH?! Kemana Merekaaa….! Eeeekh…..kenapa mereka sulit sekali diatur ?! " Gray mulai panik campur kesal, campur khawatir, campur…..es, sirup (?) Gray mengepal tangannya erat-erat menahan emosinya.

"Gray, Tenanglah."

"Hah…. Apa aku bilang, satu tim dengan Mereka pasti menyusahkan ! kalau bukan karena imbalan pekerjaannya yang besar, aku pasti tak akan bergabung dengan mereka! " Tambah Gray

" Sudahlah…., lagi pula ini 'kan juga perintah dari ketua. Aku yakin mereka akan baik-baik saja" Ucap Erza dengan berpikir dingin

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Natsu dan Lucy sedang berada di tempat yang ramai sekali pengunjungnya.

Lucy : " Natsu, tempat apa ini ? Kita harus kembali ke tempat Erza dan Gray… kit…. ".

Belum semua kata-kata lucy keluar, Natsu sudah menarik tangannya ke kerumunan orang di tempat asing tersebut. Dan ternyata itu adalah tempat jualan Bakpao bakar, dan yang membuat ramai disini karena penjualnya membakar Bakpao dengan tangan kosong dan Bakpao yang belum terjual masih tetap berlumur api

"Wahaha…Lihat, ini menarik sekali Lucy….! Di tempat kita tidak ada yang seperti ini..! " Sorak Natsu dengan antusias

" Wah…. Hebat!" Ucap Lucy yang memandang kagum aksi si penjual tersebut "Eh, tunggu?!" Ia kembali sadar " Natsu, Kita tidak boleh lama-lama disini…! Natsu, ayo kita kembali…! " Bujuk Lucy

"Paman, aku mau beli…!" Ya… lagi-lagi Menghiraukan kata-kata Lucy

' _Huwaaa…. Aku lupa! Dia tidak pernah menuruti kata-kata ku ! _( T~T_ ) '_ Dalam hati Lucy

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar !" Si penjual itu lalu melirik kearah Lucy " Apa Nona ini juga mau? ^_^"

" Ya, dia juga ! " Jawab Natsu dengan Cepat

" Hei ! aku kan belum bilang mau..! " Protes Lucy, meski tak berpengaruh pada Natsu

"Ladies First…. ^_^ " Si penjual memberikan pada Lucy Bakpao yang masih berbalut api dengan tangannya.

"Ba, bagaimana… aku mengambilnya? "

Penjual itu pun tersenyum dan menutup Bakpao yang berbalut api dengan kedua tangannya, lalu membukanya kembali dengan Bakpao yang sudah tidak ada apinya kemudiannya memberikannya kepada lucy.

"Nah… kalau seperti ini ? ^_^ "

"wah…, Paman hebat sekali….!" Seru Lucy, lalu mencicipi bakpaonya "Ummh…. Enak !"

" Terima kasih " uapa si Penjual sambil melayani pembeli yang lain.

Tiba-tiba

" Wah….. Lihat anak itu….! " kata Salah satu pengunjung yang mengejutkan para pengunjung lainnya.

"Wah… Dia hebat sekali..! kata pengunjung lainnya.

Si Penjual dan Lucy seketika kaku dan seluruh badannya memutih seperti patung.

Ternyata itu ulah Natsu yang mengambil dan memakan langsung Bakpao yang berbalut Api " Ummmmhhh….. Enak, enak sekali ! ".

"Wah… Nak, kau hebat juga. Karena itu aku beri kau bonus 2 Buah Bakpao Gratis !" (*** wah… asik tuh kalo kaya gitu, Azel juga mau~~~**

"Wah… terima kasih. Lucy, kau lihat kan. Ini sangat menarik XD hahaha… !" Ucap Natsu, benar-benar seperti anak kecil yang mendapat hadiah permen yang banyak

"Iya… iya… aku kalah. Ini memang sangat menarik ! ^_^ "jawab Lucy mengalah

'_Hmh…. Bagaimana ini ? Sudah terlalu lama kami terpisah dengan Erza dan Gray. Lalu bagaimana kami kerumah keluarga Tetsuma ? ah~~ _(T^T)_ "_. Dalam hati Lucy

Penjual itu pun memperhatikan pakaian Natsu dan Lucy "Sepertinya kalian bukan dari kota ini?".

"Benar, kami dari Fairy Tail. Oh iya, apa Paman tau dimana rumah Keluarga Tetsuma? " Jawab Lucy

" Oh….. Tentu saja tau. Kalian ikuti saja jalan ini, nanti akan terlihat tembok perak yang panjang. Kalian telusuri saja tembok tersebut sampai pada pintu gerbangnya. Oh ya, apa kalian mau membeli bakpau ku lagi untuk bekal kalian dijalan ? ^_^ ".

" Iya, Aku mau lagi…! XD " Jawab Natsu dengan Semangat

Setelah membeli beberapa Bakpau lagi, mereka lalu mengikuti saran dari Penjual Bakpao dan menelusuri tembok tersebut, tapi sudah ½ jam mereka berjalan gerbangnya belum ketemu juga.

"Hah~~ apa-apaan ini~~ Kenapa dari tadi gerbangnya tidak ketemu juga ?! Unnghh…! (=.=) " Keluh Lucy sambil terus memperhatikan tembok panjang yang ada di sampingnya

"Seperti tidak ada putusnya tembok ini~~ Hah…. =.= " tambah natsu yang keadaannya tak jauh beda dengan Lucy

"Untung kita tadi beli Bakpau untuk bekal, atau jangan-jangan Paman itu sudah tau kalau perjalanannya seperti ini ? " tutur Lucy sambil memakan bakpao miliknya

"Hahaha… iya benar. Mungkin saja begitu ". Komentar Natsu sambil memakan bakpao juga

Tak lama akhirnya sebuah gerbang besar terlihat, Lucy dan Natsu langsung menuju kesana. Disana terdapat dua penjaga bertubuh tinggi besar yang menghalangi mereka.

Lucy melangkah mendekati para penjaga tersebut " Permisi, kami dari Fairy Maho, kami datang atas permintaan dari keluarga Tetsuma".

"Apa kalian pun ya surat resminya? Setiap tamu harus membawa surat resmi sebagai bukti" Tanya Penjaga 1

"Maaf, Surat resmi kami ada di 2 teman kami yang lain, kami terpisah dijalan. kalian boleh cek nanti…, atau mungkin teman kami telah sampai lebih dahulu dari. Kalian bisa Tanya kepada mereka.. ".

"TIDAK BISA ! Ini sudah peraturan ! yang tidak membawa surat resmi, Tidak Boleh Masuk !" Tegas Penjaga 2

Natsu melihat mulai tak sabar "Hei, kalian memperlambat pekerjaan kami ! Apa kalian ingin aku Hajar ! "

"APA KAU BILANG ?! BERANINYA KAUUU….!" kata kedua penjaga tsb

Lucy mulai panic " Tu, tunggu dulu Natsu ! kita kesini kan bukan untuk berkelahi…! ". Mencoba menenangkan Natsu.

Lalu telepon genggam Penjaga 1 berdering, setelah berbicara sedikit dengan seseorang di telepon, akhirnya Lucy dan Natsu diperbolehkan masuk "Baiklah kalian boleh masuk ! ".

"Tuh, benar kan apa yang ku bilang?" Tegas Lucy sambil berjalan memasuki gerbang.

Tak ketinggalan Natsu " Wee…. XP ". Meledek kedua pengaja tsb, lalu menyusul Lucy dari belakang.

* * *

Saat memasuki rumah keluarga Tetsuma, Lucy dan Natsu dipandu oleh seorang pelayan wanita yang cantik dan sangat ramah.

"Nona, apa 2 teman kami sudah sampai disini ? " Tanya Lucy

"Maaf, saya kurang tahu. Saya hanya di tugaskan mengantar kalian kepada kepala pelayan... "

Mereka lalu berjalan menelurusi jalan yang berbelok-belok, menanjak dan berputar dan corak dinding yang sama.

"Hehe… Nona, apa kau yakin jalan yang kita ambil benar? Karena dimata ku jalan ini sama semua " Tanya lucy kembali

"Tenang saja, jalan dirumah ini memang seperti itu. Saya sudah terbiasa dengan ini ^_^ ".

"Aku yakin syarat masuk untuk jadi pelayan disini adalah mengahafal jalan di rumah ini ". Celetuk Lucy dengan suara pelan

"Apa anda mengatakan sesuatu ? "Tanya pelayan itu

" Ah… tidak… ahaha XD " tawa Lucy Garing

.

.

Tak lama akhirnya mereka sampai di ruang tamu keluarga Tetsuma, dan disana sudah menunggu kepala pelayan mereka " Kita sudah sampai, perkenalkan tuan ini adalah kepala pelayan disini ".

Tapi begitu sampai, Natsu dan Lucy langsung menyadari sesuatu begitu kepala pelayan itu berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri mereka bedua dengan senyummnya.

"Selamat datang di keluarga Tetsuma ^_^ ".

.

"PAMAN BAKPAO….!". Seru Lucy dan Natsu secara bersamaan.

.

"Ahahaha tenanglah… mari silahkan duduk, maaf tidak memberitahukan kepada kalian sebelumnya, Perkenalkan saya Toshiro Himura ".

"Senang bertemu dengan mu Paman, saya Lucy heartfilia"

"Natsu Dragneel, salam kenal Paman :D Ini menarik sekali.." ujar Natsu

"Apa paman tadi sengaja menyamar sebagai pejual Bakpao karena kami? " Tanya Lucy yang pensaran

"Ah… sama sekali tidak. Itu adalah pekerjaan sambilan ku saja.. Hahahaha..."

'_sudah jadi kepala pelayan, tapi masih kerja sambilan sebagai pemual bakpao! Wah.. orang ini benar-benar hebat !'_ decak kagum dalam hati Lucy.

"Oh iya Paman, apakah 2 teman kami juga sudah datang kesini? " Tanya Lucy

"Teman? Aku tidak tahu, setahuku hari ini baru kalian berdua tamu ku"

Lucy dan Natsu pun saling berpandangan, memikirkan hal yang sama.

" Aah… mungkin mereka pergi makan dulu, mungkin sebentar lagi mereka sampai " Ucap Natsu yang kembali riang lagi.

"Ummh.. benar juga…. " Namun Lucy masih menyimpan kekhawatirannya

"Emmm… Begini saja, kalian bermalamlah disini sambil menunggu rekan kalian, sebelum tugas kalian laksanakan, kalian pasti lelah" tawar Himura

"Betul juga, baiklah…" jawab Lucy diringi anggukan Natsu.

Himura mengantarkan Natsu dan Lucy ke kamarnya masing-masing,menyelusuri lorong-lorong dengan corak yang sama seperti pada saat Lucy memasuki rumah itu. Namun saat menuju kamar yang dimaksud, langkah Lucy berhenti seketika saat ia mendengar seseorang berkata "...Pioliv..." secara samar namun terdengar jelas di telinga Lucy.

dengan cepat Ia pun segera menengok kebelakang, tapi tak seorang pun ia temukan

'_Apa itu Cuma perasaan ku saja ya?' _Batin Lucy

"Lucy, kau kenapa?" Tanya Natsu yang menyadari lankah Lucy terhenti

" Eh? Ah… tidak apa-apa.. ^_^ hehehe…" Melanjutkan langkahnya

" Apa….. Kau melihat…. HANTU~~~!" Ledek Natsu dengan menampilkan wajah yang menyeramkan serta kedua tangannya yang menggantung seperti siap menerkam.

BLETAK!

Yup ! Telur besar seprti yang dibuat Erza kini sudah bersarang kepala Natsu. Lucy menghentakkan kakinya mendahului Natsu yang geletak dengan mata beputar.

* * *

"Nah, kita sudah sampai. Ini kamar anda Nona… tepat disebelahnya adalah kamar untuk teman anda ini ^_^" Terang Himura sambil membuka kunci kamar milik Lucy dan dahulu.

" Hai, Terima kasih Paman"

Tapi saat pintu kamar Lucy terbuka, yang masuk duluan adalah Natsu yang langsung melesat cepat kearah kasur dan membaringkan badannya serta membentangkan kedua tangannya

" Hahaha… Lucy, ini enak sekali~~~!"

"Hei! Ini kan kamar ku! Kau tak ingin melihat kamar mu ?" gerutu Lucy yang kesal dengan tingkah Natsu yang seenaknya. Tak Lupa ia menaruh tak ranselnya disisi ranjangnya serta membuka jendela yang ada di kamarnya. Ia baru sadar kalau kamrnya ada di lantai tiga, padahal ia tak merasa menaiki tangga saat memasuki rumah yang besar ini.

"apa mungkin jalan yang kami lalui tadi itu menanjak ya? Tapi kok aku tak merasa lelah?" ucap Lucy yang bingung serta menggarukkan pipi kanannya.

"… Pioliv…." Suara itu kembali lagi dan terdengar sangat halus dan lirih

Lucy tersentak dan segera menengok kearah belakang nya mencari asal suara itu. Tapi hasilnya sama seperti sebelumnya, tak ada orang lain selain Natsu yang masih bermanja-manja dikasurnya. ia menggelengkan kapalanya dengan cepat, berusaha mengusir apa yang mengganggunya sedari tadi.

Ia mengahampiri Natsu, dengan berkacak pinggang "Natsu, cepatlah kekamar mu… aku ingin berganti pakainan!"

" Mmm… sebentar lagi~~~"

Dengan jelas urat-urat Lucy membentuk 4 sisi, Sudah habis kesabarannya. Ia menyeret Natsu keluar dengan seluruh tenaganya. Dan BERHASIL. Sekarang ia yang berbaring dikasurnya. melapaskan seluruh pikirannya yang dan perlahan matanya terpejam membawanya kealam mimpi.

.

.

Begitu matanya terbuka kembali secara perlahan, matanya membulat sempurna "Kyaaaaaa….!" Teriaknya dan dengan capat bangun dan menjauh dari ranjangnya.

BRUK

"LUCY!" Natsu membuka pintu kamar Lucy dengan keras begitu mendengar teriakannya.

.

_**~** To be Continue**~**_

_***Apa yang dilihat oleh Lucy?**_

_***Kemana Erza dan Gray?**_

_**Tunggu di chap berikutnya ya ^_^**_


End file.
